


Arm Wrestling

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hobbits, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Arm Wrestling

Another pint slid across the table to Peregrin Took's waiting hand. He lifted it victoriously, and the hobbits around him whooped and clapped. 'Anyone else?' he boasted cheerfully.

'Not me,' snorted Tanner Bogg-Took. 'Not after you just beat Big Aggy. I know they say it's a skill, but if so, you should show me a trick or two. I would like free drinks as well as anyone.'

'That would be telling.' Pippin smiled and took a deep draught.

He wouldn't have been able to explain, anyway. Visions of monsters flitted under his closed eyelids. Strength, like magic, answers to need.


End file.
